Convivencia forzosa
by LadyShizu
Summary: Kise Ryōta, a pesar de ser apenas un joven adolescente de quince años, ha alcanzado la fama como modelo. Su libertad se ve truncada cuando sus padres deciden que ya no es seguro para él estar solo en las peligrosas calles de la ciudad. Aomine Daiki será el encargado de que nada le suceda.


A esto lo escribí hace más de un año para un evento en Fb, y sólo recuerdo que lo hice a las apuradas porque acababa de llegar de viaje xD

No sé por qué no lo había subido antes aquí, pero, meh, es mejor tarde que nunca(?).

* * *

 **Advertencias(?):**

* ** _OoC_** incluso en la ropa de Mine-chin~(?), porque no soy Tadatoshi Fujimaki. :v

* ** _Basado_** (o eso aparentó ser) en la canción _Un ángel como el sol tú eres_ de _Eros Ramazzotti_.

* ** _Lenguaje_** obsceno/procaz y **_escenas_** que no se quedarán atrás; respetar la **_clasificación_** por edad *¡Já!* o leer bajo su propia responsabilidad(?).

*Si no te gusta la **_temática_** del FanFic o la **_pareja_** , **NO** continúes leyendo, que bien aclaré en el resumen de qué va la historia. Aceptaré cualquier crítica siempre y cuando sea constructiva.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** cualquier similitud con otra historia o la vida real **es pura coincidencia**.

 **Importante:** los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen, son de **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** , yo sólo los utilizo para escribir, **sin ánimo de lucro** de por medio. No obstante, el contenido de este fic es completamente de **mi** autoría.

* * *

 ** _Convivencia forzosa  
_**

 ** _By_**

 ** _LadyShizu_**

.

 _¿Quién eres tú? Es tan difícil describirte_

 _Un ángel como el sol tú eres_

 _La naturalidad se manifiesta en ti_

 _Y en todo lo que acaricias tú._

.

 _Un ángel como el sol tú eres; fragmento._

.

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

.

—¡Ya no soy un niño! Puedo cuidarme solo.

—Eso no lo sabes, Ryōta. Es por tu bien.

—Escucha a tu madre, Ryōta. Damos gracias porque no te ocurrió nada ayer cuando intentaron asaltarte, pero tienes que entender que ya no podremos estar tranquilos. Además, no eres como los demás. Eres el modelo juvenil mejor pagado de Kanagawa, incluso me atrevo a decir que de Japón, y aún eres un niño. No quiero ni pensar en que quieran secuestrarte.

—¡Que no soy un niño!

—¡Eres mi niño!

—¡Mamá!

Aomine escuchaba todo. Reclinado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados, esperaba el momento en que los dueños de la vivienda llamaran por él. La conversación estaba alargándose más de lo que hubiera querido, por lo que veía relativamente lejano aquel momento.

Se alertó cuando el sonido de algo rompiéndose hizo eco hasta llegar a sus oídos. Sus pies se movieron antes de que su mente procesara lo que hacía, y se encontró con las personas responsables de que estuviera allí ahora y un adolescente, cuyo gesto molesto e irónico no le pasó desapercibido.

Tres pares de ojos recayeron sobre su persona. Dos de los cuales eran de un tono dorado, siendo verde el restante.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó de inmediato. Sus ojos bajaron hacia los pies del más joven, descubriendo los restos de un florero, agua y algunas rosas blancas sobre la alfombra.

La dueña de casa, una mujer de curvas pronunciadas, enfundada en un elegante vestido blanco, y largo y ondulado cabello dorado recogido en un moño alto que finalizaba en un coleta, le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Lo está. No te preocupes. —Fue el hombre alto, vestido en traje oscuro y corbata verde, quien contestó con palabras a su cuestión. Su cabello bien peinado, cuya división sobre su ojo izquierdo dejaba caer sobre el derecho un mechón rubio, resaltaba el brillante color esmeralda de sus irises ahora fijos en él.

Aomine desvió su atención de los mayores y posó sus orbes azules sobre el niño causante de tal alboroto, notando al segundo una mirada cargada de burla y soberbia. Se sentía como si el sol mismo le escupiera a la cara su indudable superioridad.

—¿Es él? —preguntó Kise, sonriendo de medio lado, despectivo.

—Así es —respondió su padre, irguiéndose frente a él—. Aomine Daiki —dijo y con su mano abierta apuntó sutilmente a Aomine, comenzando la presentación—, él será tu guardaespaldas a partir de hoy. —Seguidamente, volcó su atención al recién aludido—. Él es Ryōta, mi hijo; espero no equivocarme al poner su seguridad en tus manos.

—No se arrepentirá.

.

.

.

Debería estar acostumbrado. Dos meses y cuatro días exactos habían transcurrido desde que comenzó a trabajar para la familia Kise. Las jaquecas diarias que el niño le causaba al empeñarse en hacer de su vida un infierno por el simple hecho de ser quien debía cuidarlo las veinticuatro horas del día, habían servido como una forma de adaptación rápida a las siguientes formas de tortura que Kise se molestaba en aplicar en su contra.

El primer método fue golpear su orgullo.

—¿Quién es él? —había preguntado el grupo de amigos del Instituto Kaijō, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Aomine siempre vestía de traje. Siempre. Lloviera, nevara, incluso cuando Kise quiso ir a la playa, claramente para fastidiarlo pues con anterioridad le había preguntado un nada inocente «¿Nunca usas ropa informal?» acompañado por una posterior sonrisa maliciosa cuando le respondió con un rotundo «No».

—Es mi matón personal, ¿qué tal? —Las exclamaciones de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar, sobresaliendo la nada convencida de un estudiante de altura baja, ojos azules plateados y ceño fuertemente fruncido.

—Ajá. Claro.

—¡Es verdad, Kasamatsu-senpai! ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí tan temprano? —Orgullosamente llevó una mano cerrada hacia su pecho—. Él se encargó de alejar a todos los que querían acercarse a mí de camino al gimnasio. E hizo lo mismo cuando llegué al instituto. Nuca había entrado tan temprano a clases.

—¿Eso incluye a tus fans? —cuestionó otro muchacho, luciendo un gesto torcido en indignación.

—Ah, sí. A ellas también. —Kise giró la mirada hacia otro lugar, restando importancia al tema—. ¿No es genial?

—No es nada genial, no —contradijo el mismo joven, cruzando ambas manos frente a su cuerpo—. ¿Cómo permites que aleje a las hermosas mujeres que mueren por ti? ¡Eso es inhumano! —Esta vez, apuntó acusadoramente a Aomine.

—Cálmate, Moriyama. —El joven de ceño fruncido se acercó a él y alzó una mano en señal de saludo—. Soy Kasamatsu Yukio, capitán del equipo de baloncesto de Kaijō.

—Aomine Daiki. —Apretó la mano pequeña, en comparación con la suya, del capitán del club.

—Yo me hago cargo de Kise ahora. —Apuntó con una mano la zona más alejada del gimnasio—. Espere allí hasta que la práctica termine.

Allí esperó, y descubrió que su protegido era muy habilidoso, poseía un talento increíble para el básquet. Sin embargo, toda admiración que pudiera haber provocado en él desapareció cuando al terminar, el muy maldito fingió ser secuestrado sólo para demostrarle a sus amigos que todo el asunto de la protección iba en serio, y que él era realmente un experto «asesino».

Aún no había podido olvidar la expresión de horror del estudiante encapuchado cuando casi le disparó entre las cejas creyendo que era un delincuente, y Kise ya reía con euforia, parado junto a él, luego de que lo sacara de la furgoneta y lo arrojara a la acera con movimientos rápidos y precisos.

Tuvo deseos de matarlo. Dispararle entre esos húmedos y brillantes ojos dorados, para demostrarle que con Aomine Daiki no se jugaba. Finalmente, terminó lanzándolo sin delicadeza dentro del vehículo, y dejó que sus padres se hicieran cargo de él.

Su excusa: «Quería ponerlo a prueba»

Eso había sido sólo el primer día.

Ahora, simplemente observaba impávido el escenario fotográfico. El personal se movía de aquí para allá, llevando y trayendo cosas que a él poco le importaban; el fotógrafo, inclinado a veces, otras parado, pero siempre en movimiento, daba órdenes a Kise de cómo quería que fuera la siguiente pose. Los flashes junto a las luces de enormes reflectores le habían causado dolores de cabeza los primeros días; ahora sólo le incomodaban. Nada que cerrar los párpados no solucionara. Pero no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que debía tener puestos sus ojos sobre el niño modelo todo el tiempo.

Y cuando decía todo el tiempo, era todo el tiempo.

Los señores Kise muy gentilmente le habían dado un celular nuevo dos días después de haber comenzado el trabajo, cuyo número sólo podía comunicarse con y ser contactado por ellos. Eso era normal para él.

—Levántate, Aominecchi. Es sábado y voy a salir con mis amigos. Te espero en quince minutos.

Eran las once de la noche cuando, tres semanas y cuatro días después de ser contratado, al salir de ducharse, el celular comenzó a sonar estridentemente. Ni siquiera había comenzado a secarse cuando la voz de Kise resonó del otro lado, ordenándole que cumpliera con sus deberes de guardaespaldas.

No podía objetar, ese era su trabajo y los Kise le pagaban muy bien. Pero tampoco ocultaría sus ganas de estrangular al niño. Estando solo en su departamento, tenía permitido odiarlo con toda su alma.

La primera cláusula del contrato: sin importar adónde, cuándo y cómo, siempre que Ryōta solicitara abandonar la seguridad de su hogar, Aomine debía ir a la mansión Kise. Es decir, si el maldito adolescente quisiera salir a dar un paseo a las cuatro de la madrugada, él debía recurrir de inmediato.

Fue a buscarlo enfundado en su traje laboral negro, corbata azul y camisa blanca. Kise le entregó una nota firmada por sus padres, donde hacían fidedigno el permiso para salir, indicando a su vez que ese fin de semana no estarían en casa y encargándole la seguridad de su querido único hijo. Guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón y le dirigió a Kise una rápida mirada cargada de molestia, antes de encaminarse al vehículo.

—Oh, no. —Se detuvo Kise a un par de pasos de distancia—. Tú irás en la camioneta; yo iré en el Audi. —Apuntó hacia atrás con el pulgar, donde se encontraba el estacionamiento.

—No tienes permiso para usarlo —objetó rápidamente, abriendo la puerta del copiloto de la camioneta negra que utilizaba—. Tampoco un permiso para conducir, sin mencionar que eres menor de edad. Entra ya.

La expresión inconforme de Kise trasmutó a la seguridad, acompañada por el brillo sagaz de sus irises, y caminó hacia Aomine. Sonrió ampliamente mientras paseaba el índice de su mano derecha por el pecho de su alto guardián.

—Pero tú sí, Aominecchi… Si me acompañas en el asiento del copiloto no habrá problemas. Y papá me enseñó a conducir. Él siempre me deja hacerlo…

Eso dejaba por sentado lo muy mimado que era Ryōta al ser hijo único. Demasiados caprichos cumplidos, y seguramente nada se le había negado jamás. Tal vez sólo su libertad al ser obligado a aguantar la presencia de un desconocido pegado a él las veinticuatro horas del día, que a veces, muy a su pesar, se volvían literales. Mas era por su seguridad, y para Aomine no contaba como un real castigo o imposición.

Chasqueó la lengua y caminó hacia el estacionamiento, con Kise siguiéndole los pasos. Ignoraron los otros cinco automóviles de lujo, deteniéndose en el Audi plateado al final del camino.

—Te pondré a prueba —advirtió Aomine, abriendo la puerta del acompañante. La sonrisa a Kise apenas le cabía en la cara—. Si no me convences cederás el lugar, ¿entendido?

—¡Claro que sí!

Maldito niño del demonio. Conducía perfectamente. Ni siquiera parecía un chiquillo de quince años.

Cuando llegaron a un club nocturno, claramente para mayores de edad, Aomine miró reprobatoriamente a Kise, quien sólo se alzó de hombros y sonrió.

—No te preocupes —dijo, como si pudiera leerle la mente—. Tú eres mayor, ¿no? No tendrás ningún inconveniente —se burló, riendo sutilmente mientras bajaba del vehículo—. Relájate, Aominecchi —continuó, y allí estaba otra vez esa estúpida forma de llamarlo—, disfruta la vida.

«Ya disfrutaré cuando no te dejen ingresar, mocoso.» Aunque, para su mala fortuna, el alcance de contactos de Kise Ryōta iba más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado. Con sólo decir su nombre y que él, que era el mayor allí, era su acompañante, tras buscarlo en la lista, el enorme y fornido guardia los dejó entrar.

Dentro, rodeado de luces iridiscentes de todos los colores que Aomine conocía, música a todo volumen, provocando vibraciones en la pista de baile en la que se encontraban, habiendo otras cuatro más a la vista, cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de la canción que sonaba con fuerza, y olor a alcohol mezclado con sudor en el aire, encontraron a los amigos de su protegido.

De allí en más, Kise no reparó en él más que para presumir frente a algunos de sus amigos, o simplemente cuando alguien le preguntaba el porqué de su presencia y de que no lo haya presentado. Oh, sí, el niñito modelo no se había tomado la molestia de presentarlo porque asumía que ya todos sabían quién era y qué función cumplía allí.

—No vas a beber más. —Pasadas una hora y varios minutos, Aomine lo sujetó del brazo cuando vio que ya iba por la cuarta ronda de aquella bebida, verde en la base, amarilla en el centro mientras que se tornaba roja al llegar a la superficie del vaso.

Realmente no le extrañaba nada que no le pidieran identificación para venderle bebidas alcohólicas, primeramente porque se suponía que allí sólo podían entrar mayores de edad, y luego estaba el hecho de que Kise poseía una altura envidiable pese a ser un mocoso quinceañero.

—Te pagan para cuidarme de secuestradores, ladrones y toda esa mierda. No me jodas y sólo haz tu trabajo.

La vena yugular le palpitó con fuerza, y, diablos, que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior y apretar los puños para no arrastrar al maldito adolescente fuera del local y darle una buena paliza, especialmente por utilizar semejante vocabulario para hablarle. A estas alturas, ya se cuestionaba el permiso que había adquirido de sus padres. ¿Ellos sabrían lo que su adorado hijo hacía? Ciertamente, desde el principio pudo percatarse de que el matrimonio Kise amaba demasiado a su «pequeño Ryōta»; sabía que la mujer, Kise Misaki, era demasiado permisiva con él, pero también fue fácil saber que era Kise Sousuke quien delimitaba los excesivos caprichos que se le permitían.

Reposó en un sillón cercano al espacio ocupado por Kise y sus amigos. Charlas sin sentido, más alcohol, carcajadas; Aomine desvió la mirada sólo cuando una mujer de grandes atributos se detuvo junto a él, lo miró de pies a cabeza y tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —le preguntó sin rodeos, moviendo un mechón de largo cabello rojo, claramente tintado, hacia atrás en un gesto insinuante. No debía tener más de veinticinco años.

—No. —Y ya que estaban en ese plan, se permitió bajar la mirada al escote pronunciado del vestido pegado al esbelto cuerpo.

—Eso es bueno…

—Muy bueno. —Devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer, levantando la mirada hacia los delineados párpados que resguardaban el brillo de dos zafiros.

No obstante, cuando el ambiente comenzaba a ser propicio para él, un carraspeo frente a ellos lo obligó a levantar la mirada. Cruzado de brazos, sudoroso y fácilmente de percibir con el balance afectado, Kise lo miraba con ojos acusadores. La cazadora que traía en un principio quedó olvidada en algún sofá cerca de sus amigos y se mostraba ante él sólo con la camisa Marc Jacobs azul con finas rayas verticales negras, de puños y cuello blanco, el pantalón Armani blanco y el cinturón Lacoste marrón que se le ceñía a la cadera.

—¿Necesitas algo? —No era curiosidad, sino simple y vana necesidad de irritar al adolescente. Por el ceño fruncido que éste le regaló, supo que lo había logrado.

—Recuerda el porqué estás aquí. —Sus ojos dorados desviaron su atención hacia la hermosa mujer sólo por unos segundos, antes de clavarse fríos en los irises azules de Daiki.

—No lo olvido.

Y a pesar de todo, Aomine robó la atención de Kise en más de una ocasión durante los siguientes minutos, que fácilmente pudieron ser horas. Aquella mujer, cuyo nombre era Nanaki, no se apartó de su lado. Hablaron un poco y se besaron el resto entre copas de ella, donde saboreó el alcohol, ya que él debía conducir. Aprovechó para tocarla toda cuanto la fémina quisiera y otorgara, recibiendo casi el mismo trato. Aomine no la dejó avanzar al ojal del pantalón, ni siquiera desabrocharle el cinturón. Estaba en horas laborales, después de todo.

Tambaleándose un poco, con el cabello pegado a las sienes, frente y nuca, la mirada un poco desenfocada y una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, Kise caminó hacia él y demandó regresar. Un último beso húmedo, cortesía de la dama, y Aomine acató la orden de inmediato.

El camino fue silencioso, para su sorpresa y felicidad. Esperaba carcajadas y las ya usuales ironías del adolescente, pero lo único que se encontraba cada vez que volteaba a verlo era ese rictus apretado. Sinceramente, nunca pensó que Kise fuera «ese tipo» de ebrio; lo imaginaba más como al «hablador hasta por los codos», lo que, por cierto, ya era estando sobrio.

Tan pronto estacionó y salieron del vehículo, Kise rodeó para alcanzarlo. Se detuvo frente a él y lo miró con ese gesto altivo tan propio. Rió suavemente antes de acercarse más, lo suficiente para susurrarle muy cerca del oído:

—Te diré un secreto, Aominecchi: papá nunca me enseñó a conducir. —Rió a lo bajo—. Aprendí solo…

En ese momento, percibió el movimiento rápido de algo frente a su rostro. Tan absorto en recuerdos que no notó que la sesión fotográfica había terminado y Kise agitaba su mano derecha frente a él mientras lo miraba extrañado.

—¿Ya volviste? —le cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona tironeando una esquina de su boca—. No sé qué clase de cosas piensas para sumergirte así, Aominecchi, pero espero que ahora estés en tus cinco sentidos porque ya es hora de irnos.

Aomine simplemente se incorporó, apartando la espalda de la pared y caminó junto a Ryōta, que despedía con una mano alzada y algunos gritos a sus compañeros de trabajo.

.

.

.

—¡Auch! Me duele todo… No conduzcas tan rápido, Aominecchi…

Kise renegaba de su estado actual, mientras Aomine conducía, como todas las tardes, hacia el set fotográfico.

La noche anterior, Kise lo había llamado a las once y veinte. Su irritante vocecita le ordenó que estuviera en su casa lo más rápido posible. Si dijera que no había pensado que a los Kise les estaban robando absolutamente todo por el tono de voz de Ryōta, mentiría miserablemente.

Titánicas fueron las ganas de pasarle por encima la camioneta al adolescente y matarlo de una buena vez cuando al llegar, Kise estaba sentado en la escalinata de la entrada principal con un grupo de siete amigos.

El ejercicio de respiraciones que le recomendó su psicólogo funcionaba bien en esas situaciones. Oh, sí; Aomine había comenzado a asistir a un psicólogo. Tratar con las locuras de un chiquillo maniático le estaba dejando secuelas dignas de convertirse en un asesino en serie.

Y nuevamente aquel «permiso» en papel. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido uno de esos entre sus dedos? Ciertamente, demasiadas para saber que eran legítimos.

Condujo, con el grupo de adolescente hablando irracionalidades atrás, tres en el asiento trasero y los cuatro restantes en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Kise se encontraba a su lado en el lugar del copiloto, pero igual vociferaba las suficientes estupideces para sacarlo de quicio.

Según las palabras de Kise, saldrían a festejar que había conseguido un contrato con una revista de moda muy famosa, que por cuestiones obvias de intereses diferentes Aomine no conocía, y, además, sería la nueva cara de una importante marca de ropa juvenil.

El boliche al que fueron esta vez lucía menos «normal» que el que Kise siempre frecuentaba. Y por menos normal se refería a «más caro». Un edificio de tres pisos, con las letras «Jabberwock» brillando en luces fluorescentes sobre la entrada principal, una larguísima fila de jóvenes esperando poder ingresar y la música se sentía retumbar incluso antes de que bajaran del vehículo.

Los adolescentes que se encontraban en la parte trasera de la camioneta saltaron sin hacerse esperar, los que se hallaban en los asientos de atrás, bajaron sin preguntar y Kise le sonrió guiñándole un ojo antes de ir con sus amigos, no sin que antes Aomine lo amenazara para que lo esperara mientras él estacionaba.

El enorme hombre a cargo de la seguridad de la entrada los miró desde su prominente altura, que superaba a la de Daiki por al menos quince centímetros. Los amigos de su protegido no se inmutaron ante la imponente presencia del guardia de cabellos plateados y piel morena que los observaba con un claro «fórmense» brillando en su mirada, ni mucho menos por los comentarios y exigencias de todos lo que se encontraban esperando en aquella interminable fila. Al igual que Aomine, ellos ya sabían lo que sucedería.

Con una sonrisa despreocupada, Kise se colocó al frente de su grupo.

—Soy Kise Ryōta —dijo, levantando la mirada al par de irises grises del enorme guardia—, estoy en la lista —afirmó con seguridad, para luego inclinarse hacia adelante, apuntando con su dedo índice la lista que el hombre llevaba en las manos.

Bufando, el guardia hizo ademán de querer buscar en su lista, cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Esta vez, un hombre de algunos centímetros más bajo que Aomine, cabello dorado y ojos azules, se presentó.

—Él es cliente VIP —anunció—. Déjalo pasar, Jason.

«¿VIP un mocoso de tan sólo quince años?» Las quejas y reclamos flotaron en el aire hasta que fueron reemplazados por las estridentes bocinas que a toda potencia derrochaban música electrónica en el lugar. Humo de desconocida procedencia invadía el ambiente, tomando los matices que los reflectores de colores varios lanzaban a todas partes. Cientos de brazos se alzaban a la vista, risas aplacadas por la fuerte música, charcos de bebida en el suelo y un frenesí de movimientos erráticos. Aomine escuchó, entre aquel caos, que a quien se encontraron en la entrada era el dueño de Jabberwock, Nash Gold Jr.

¿Quién en su maldito sano juicio dejaría entrar a un boliche para mayores de edad a un grupo de chiquillos púberos? Aomine no pudo evitar gruñir molesto ante el recuerdo de que a quién cuidaba no era otro más que Kise Ryōta. Se masajeó la nuca, subiendo hacia detrás de las orejas, donde sentía que las venas palpitantes reventarían en cualquier momento.

Se sentó en un taburete frente a la barra de bebidas, y desde allí se dedicó a observar a Kise. El muy descarado tenía una expresión de total inocencia en el rostro, sonreía a todo momento, carcajeaba abiertamente con sus amigos, bailaba al ritmo de la estruendosa canción y bebía vaya a saber qué cosa. Por supuesto, la única razón de que Aomine estuviera sentado allí era para cerciorarse de que nada más que el venenoso alcohol propio de la bebida fuera incluido en el vaso de Ryōta. Y había obligado a éste a comprar desde el lugar donde él estaba. Sus amigos podían morir drogados o lo que fuera, su único deber era llevar vivo a Kise a su casa. Seguramente inconsciente, pero vivo y entero.

—Bebe conmigo, Aominecchi. —La voz de Kise sonaba aletargada a estas alturas y arrastraba las palabras. Sostenía un vaso largo y delgado con su contenido a medio consumir entre los dedos.

El niño era un total desastre. Metafóricamente hablando, claro, pues no se veía ni siquiera despeinado y ni hablar de desalineado. Su piel adoptaba el matiz de las luces de colores cuando golpeaban la fina capa de sudor que lo cubría.

Cuando recibió una rotunda negativa de su parte, Ryōta volvió al cúmulo de gente bailando. En el camino, tomó a una muchacha por la cintura y la llevó consigo, sin obtener objeción alguna. Bailó con ella con fluidez y sensualidad, acariciándola con descaro, y cuando la besó posó sus brillantes ojos dorados en él. Sólo entonces, Aomine fue consciente de que no había dejado de mirarlo ni por un segundo. No era normal; él nunca quitaba sus ojos del adolescente, pero sintió que ahora algo había cambiado. No apartó su mirada cuando Kise tomó a la muchacha de la cintura con cierta rudeza y la pegó a su cuerpo, mucho menos cuando le introdujo su lengua en la boca, todo sin dejar de mirarlo a él.

Tan pronto como la joven dejó de ser útil para él, la desechó y caminó entre la multitud con firmeza imposible en un ebrio. Con rapidez, Aomine se incorporó y lo siguió, empujando a un sinfín de personas alcoholizadas en su camino.

Lo halló orinando mientras silbaba la canción que sonaba estridente en la pista. Entre rizas, tambaleos y empujones, algunos jóvenes abandonaban el baño, otros más se podían escuchar vomitando dentro de los cubículos. Quedaron «a solas» entre el silbido de Kise y las constantes arcadas de desconocidos. Por el reflejo del espejo, Ryōta le sonrió mientras se acomodaba la ropa interior y el pantalón, sin llegar a abrocharlo, para después lavarse las manos. Sus irises dorados brillaban con burla.

Aomine se acercó a él y lo miró con reproche; había bebido demasiado y podía sentirse demasiado fuerte el aroma de su colonia entremezclada con el alcohol. Kise, sin embargo, giró para hacerle frente con esa arrogante sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

—Es suficiente, dejarás de beber aho-

Su mente quedó literalmente en blanco cuando los labios de Kise se aplastaron contra los suyos. Sentía sus manos sujetas a las solapas de su traje, obligándolo a inclinarse, y cómo lo jalaba para introducirlos a un cubículo vacío.

—¡Ngh! —No pudo más que gruñir y corresponder cuando la cálida y húmeda lengua de Ryōta se coló dentro de su boca, degustando de ella el fuerte sabor a alcohol. No lo pensó mucho cuando lo sujetó de la cintura y lo estrelló contra la pared lateral, haciendo malabares para no golpearse con el retrete. Su lengua buscó la garganta de Ryōta entre el desenfreno del ósculo, mordiéndole los labios y acariciando la piel de su abdomen, levantándole la camisa sin impedimento alguno por el pantalón aún desabrochado. Las manos de Kise habían conseguido colarse dentro de su camisa, luego de desabrocharle el cinturón y pantalón, y lo acariciaban oblicuamente entre la cadera para finalmente entrar por el pantalón, hacia sus glúteos.

—Mmm… Aominecchi…

Allí despertó. Asustado, retrocedió hasta golpearse la espalda contra la pared del cubículo. El sonido de las arcadas y más risas fuera del reducido espacio completaron la tarea de devolverlo a la realidad. Kise lo miró contrariado y ofendido, con la espalda reclinada en la pared y una notable erección dentro de la ropa interior de diseñador.

¿Qué había hecho? No, ¿qué demonios estaba por hacer?

Ofuscado, abrió la puerta y salió acomodándose las ropas, importándole menos que nada los alcoholizados jóvenes afuera. De todas formas, estaban despiertos pero no precisamente conscientes.

—Ya no beberás más… —le ordenó.

Afortunadamente para su salud mental, Kise no intentó detenerlo. Salió en pos de él sin mirarlo, pero por su gesto torcido supo de inmediato que estaba molesto. Aomine maldijo una y otra vez, el único con el derecho de sentirse molesto era él. Ese maldito niño lo había manipulado. Era la única explicación lógica que encontraba.

Y ahora…

—Mi cabeza va a explotar… ¡Ve más lento, animal!

—Cierra la boca, mocoso —gruñó—. Voy tan lento como se puede en una avenida principal.

Tres meses soportando los caprichos de un adolescente mimado. Aomine juraba que no acabaría el trabajo sin antes darse un tiro en la sien.

.

.

.

—¡Los odio!

Aquel grito reverberó en toda la mansión. Literalmente parecía haberlo hecho. Los señores Kise llegaron apresurados a la entrada de su hogar, encontrando a su querido hijo hecho una furia.

En sus manos, Kise cargaba una revista; Aomine, a su lado, lo miraba siguiendo sus pasos.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Ryō? —Misaki intentó abrazar a su hijo, obteniendo renuencia de su parte.

—¡Odio todo esto, mamá! ¡¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz?!

La revista terminó en el piso, y Kise corrió escaleras arriba, desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Kise Sousuke se agachó para tomar el objeto tirado.

—No lo dijo por ustedes —aclaró Aomine tan pronto vio el rostro de la mujer desfigurarse por la tristeza y el dolor tras las palabras de su hijo. Misaki afirmó sin decir palabra alguna, fingiendo una sonrisa. Mientras, Sousuke hojeaba las páginas de aquella revista.

—Ese niño —murmuró—, actuando así sólo conseguirá hacerse de una mala fama. —Dejó la revista en una mesa pequeña de camino a la sala principal. Aomine la tomó para observar una vez más la portada donde aparecía Kise golpeando a un muchacho afuera de su colegio—. Sólo nos quedará salir a desmentir lo que se dice en ese artículo.

Los señores Kise continuaron su camino, mas Aomine levantó la mirada hacia la escalera.

El día anterior, un muchacho de otro instituto había ido a Kaijō a buscar a Ryōta. Los cinco minutos que le tomó sacar la camioneta del estacionamiento fueron suficientes para que al llegar se encontrara con un gran alboroto. Tuvo que empujar a los estudiantes para abrirse camino y encontrar a Kise peleando a puñetazos con aquel chiquillo de cabellos grises.

—¡Déjame, Aomine! ¡No te metas en esto! —Entre pataleos y golpes, Kise intentaba liberarse de él. Daiki lo había separado del otro joven y lo sostenía desde la espalda, impidiéndole volver a la pelea—. ¡Que me dejes!

—¡Esto no se quedará así, Ryōta! La próxima vez tu niñera no podrá defenderte.

—¡Haizaki, hijo de puta! ¡Voy a matarte, infeliz! ¡Regresa aquí!

Haciendo más uso de fuerza de lo que estaba acostumbrado, consiguió llevar a Kise hacia el vehículo, apartando al mismo tiempo a los estudiantes que tomaban fotografías y grababan todo lo ocurrido. Los amigos de Ryōta lo ayudaron en la tarea de hacerse lugar entre tantos adolescentes, mas aun así fue un esfuerzo enorme entre los forcejeos que el mocoso hacía para liberarse.

—¡¿Quién te crees para meterte en lo que no te importa?! —Kise lo atacó desde el asiento trasero, donde lo había arrojado, golpeándolo en el brazo y hombro. Aomine agradeció que los vidrios del vehículo fueran oscuros.

Arrancó, consiguiendo alejarse un par de calles antes de detenerse y movilizarse hacia los asientos traseros. Sujetó de las muñecas a Ryōta para detener el sinfín de puñetazos que tenía rato destinándole. Siendo francos, el brazo y hombro le dolían.

—¡Detente de una vez, niño imbécil! —Entre forcejeos e insultos malsonantes, consiguió detener el vórtice rubio de ira en el que se había convertido el adolescente. Lo contuvo contra el asiento, colocándose sobre él—. Cálmate de una vez. —Como respuesta, recibió un escupitajo en la mejilla izquierda.

—¡Oblígame!

La furia aún se respiraba en el aire. Aomine se mordió el labio por dentro, intentando aplacar los deseos de matar a Kise. Su trabajo era protegerlo, no eliminarlo. Con eso en mente dio hondas respiraciones con los ojos cerrados, antes de volver a enfocar su atención en el chiquillo.

El labio partido, la nariz seguramente rota, el pómulo izquierdo hinchado y tenuemente verde, señal de contusión, y cuando deslizó la mirada a sus manos, descubrió que tenía el puño derecho con sangre. Cuando lo vio, no pudo contener una risilla divertida. Recordaba que el tal Haizaki se había llevado más que la nariz rota.

—Golpeas duro —afirmó, sintiendo cómo el brazo y hombro que fueron víctimas de la ira del modelo aún le palpitaban. Kise lo miró con una ceja levantada.

Explicar a los Kise las razones de que su «bebé» estuviera molido a golpes cuando lo habían contratado para evitar que siquiera una pluma lo rozara, fue una tarea difícil. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Aomine ya había llevado a Ryōta al médico particular de la familia para que lo revisara. La ira fue tal que casi fue despedido. Para sorpresa de todos, Ryōta salvó su empleo asegurando que se había escapado mientras él buscaba la camioneta.

No era una historia difícil de creer, especialmente tratándose de Ryōta. Aun así, Aomine recibió otro fuerte reclamo y la tentadora idea de comprar una correa y collar para tener a Kise siempre a su lado.

Subió las escaleras, sosteniendo la revista en su mano derecha. La habitación de Ryōta se encontraba casi al final del pasillo. Golpeó dos veces, esperando el permiso para poder ingresar, obteniendo silencio.

—Mocoso… —susurró, girando la manilla y descubriendo que la puerta no estaba con seguro. Dentro, sobre las sábanas color blanco, entre muchas almohadas desacomodadas sobre el colchón, se encontraba Kise acostado boca abajo. Debido a las luces apagadas, sólo el ventanal con las cortinas corridas permitiendo la entrada del la luz del exterior lo dejaron ver con claridad.

Cerró tras de sí y caminó hasta sentarse al borde de la cama.

—No quiero hablar ahora, mamá…

Las cejas de Aomine se elevaron y no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal confusión.

—No soy tu madre —aclaró ligeramente divertido, advirtiendo el leve sobresalto que la noticia había ocasionado en Kise.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación? Vete. Quiero estar solo.

—Haizaki Shōgo es del equipo que venciste en los cuartos de finales de la Winter Cup, ¿verdad? —Ryōta afirmó moviendo solamente la cabeza. Aunque eso Aomine ya lo sabía, había leído la mención de aquel muchacho en el artículo de cuatro páginas de la revista—. Según esto, ese mocoso fue a buscarte para ofrecerte una disculpa por lo ocurrido durante el partido —los puños de Kise se cerraron en torno a las sábanas al escucharlo—, y tú lo recibiste con insultos, denigrándolo y, no conforme, lo golpeaste.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ese maldito de Haizaki inventó todo! —El colchón amortiguaba sus gritos. Aomine pasó de página, en el revés se mostraba claramente a Kise levantando el puño, propinando el «primer golpe».

—¿Tú lo golpeaste primero? —Escuchó cómo bufaba—. Recuerda que yo no estaba cuando inició todo.

—…Sí, ¡pero sólo porque él me provocó!

—Tienes un carácter explosivo, mocoso… —Sonrió, mientras leía los siguientes párrafos del artículo—. Estas cosas siempre exageran todo. —Soltó la revista, dejándola caer descuidadamente a algún lugar del piso.

—Yo sólo quiero… —susurró—. ¡Quiero que me dejen en paz! Quiero poder salir y hacer lo que me plazca sin tener que cuidar las apariencias, sin tener que cuidarme de los paparazzi… Quiero un poco de libertad, ¿es mucho pedir? —Su voz se quebró en la última frase.

—¿Por eso sales a «celebrar» emborrachándote en un club nocturno? —Daiki arrugó el ceño—. No eres más que un mocoso inmaduro.

Kise le arrojó una almohada a la cara, completamente furioso. El rojo de sus ojos no le fue indiferente a Aomine, quien había llegado a pensar que fingía. Las lágrimas acompañaron a sus siguientes reclamos, antes de que sus muñecas se vieran apresadas por las manos de Aomine, evitándole que pudiera continuar lanzándole golpes y objetos que encontrara a su disposición.

—¡Déjame, bastardo! ¡Suéltame, es una orden!

—Yo no recibo órdenes de ti.

—¡Entonces te despido! ¡Estás despedido! ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

—Tampoco tienes la autoridad para despedirme.

—Maldita sea, déjame ya… ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! —Reclinó la cabeza en el pecho de Aomine, llorando ruidosamente.

—Tranquilo… —susurró, acariciándole la espalda. Fue repentino, ahogando su llanto, Kise levantó la mirada sorprendido por ese gesto. Aomine lo miró enternecido—. ¿Qué sucede?

—…Aominecchi, puedo… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

¿Kise pidiendo un favor en vez de ordenarlo? No pudo evitar reír como lo hizo, recibiendo un regaño.

—¡Aominecchi!

—Lo siento, lo siento. Es tan raro que me pidas eso. Adelante, pide lo que quieras.

Arrugando el ceño y apretando los labios, Kise desvió la mirada por unos segundos.

—¿Sabes? No soy el tipo de ebrio que olvida lo que hace cuando tiene unas copas de más. —Cuando posó sus empañados irises dorados en los azules de Aomine, éste sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde la espalda baja hasta la base del cuello.

—Eres un niño. —Intentó levantarse tan pronto sus neuronas se conectaron, analizando aquella información. Pero el fuerte agarre de Kise a su camisa se lo impidió—. Déjame.

—Me dijiste que pidiera lo que quisiera —dijo con seriedad.

—Sí, pero nunca dije que te lo daría. —Le sujetó las muñecas, apartándolo. Su libertad no duró mucho, pues Kise lo envolvió con sus piernas, tirándolo de espaldas a la cama. A horcajadas se sentó sobre él—. Bájate, Kise, no estoy jugando.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —le preguntó enojado—. No parecías muy incómodo aquella vez en el baño de Jabberwock —ironizó—. ¿O debo recordarte la forma en la que me tocabas y besabas?

—Aquello fue una equivocación. Fue un error.

—¿Un error? —repitió, golpeándole las manos cuando intentaban apartarlo—. Maldito; ¡¿un error?!

—¡Eres un adolescente y además un hombre! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?!

Kise emitió un sonido de sorpresa desde atrás de su garganta y lo miró con ojos enormes desde su posición sobre su regazo, antes de levantarse.

—Kise, espera, eso no es… —Antes de poder sujetarlo por un brazo, el puño de Ryōta impactó contra su mejilla y pómulo izquierdo, dejándole caliente y palpitante la piel tras el contacto. El sabor metálico de la sangre alcanzó rápidamente su lengua.

—Lárgate de mi habitación.

.

.

.

—¡Perfecto! Aquí terminamos. Todos hicieron un excelente trabajo.

Aomine miró su reloj de muñeca, las agujas marcaban las tres de la mañana. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, alborotándolo. Levantó la mirada hacia Kise, que abandonaba el set con una mujer menuda, a quien reconoció de inmediato como la maquilladora.

Luego del accidente en la habitación de Kise hace una semana, éste no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. Ni siquiera lo miraba y ahora no fue la excepción. Lo observó perderse tras el personal junto a la mujer, y se removió en su lugar.

Los días se habían convertido en una masa de silencio y paz que, francamente, no toleraba. Extrañaba incluso los insultos, y más que nada el «Aominecchi». _Maldición_. Volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello, desajustándose la corbata con la otra mano.

Ese mismo día que Ryōta llegó furioso por el artículo de cuatro páginas donde se hablaba de su «violento temperamento», los Kise se encargaron de las difamaciones que se alzaban contra su pequeño hijo. No fue tan difícil desmentir aquello, especialmente abogando a la personalidad que Ryōta tenía cuando se trataba de sus fans. Siempre les sonreía y firmaba autógrafos, era educado y agradable, un caballero. Eso nadie podía negarlo.

Aomine podía fácilmente decir que Kise era una buena persona. Aún era un chiquillo púbero, pero lo había visto con sus amigos y era amable, incluso atento con ellos. Fue cuando comprendió que Kise tenía «amabilidad selectiva», pero aunque eso no sonara nada bien, podía dar fe del excelente amigo y compañero que era con aquellos que se habían ganado el derecho de ser parte de su círculo de amistad y confianza. La tenacidad con la que jugaba para guiar a su equipo a la victoria. La felicidad brillando en sus irises cuando llegaron a la final, y las lágrimas cuando no consiguieron ganar. El esfuerzo que hizo para sonreír por sus compañeros de Kaijō ante la derrota. La promesa de una victoria el año siguiente…

Pasaron más minutos de ansiedad, y cuando el reloj marcó las tres con treinta, Kise llegó a su lado cargando su bolso. Sus compañeros de trabajo lo despidieron cansados pero alegres, y Kise les correspondió con igual entusiasmo.

Una vez afuera, la sonrisa en labios de Ryōta se borró y caminaron por el estacionamiento en silencio. Aomine volvió a forcejear con el nudo de su corbata; se sentía realmente incómodo con ella, el aire no le llegaba correctamente.

Cuando llegaron a la camioneta, Aomine se detuvo.

—Puedes dormir en el asiento trasero. Cuando lleguemos te despertaré.

Kise no dijo nada, igual que antes, como si ni siquiera lo hubiera escuchado, subió en el lugar del copiloto. Ajustándose el cinturón, Aomine lo miró de reojo: Ryōta observaba nada en particular por la ventana. Era obvio que lo hacía para no verlo. Suspiró, sin apartarle la mirada.

—Arranca ya —ordenó molesto, pero sin moverse—. Tengo sueño y clases temprano por la mañana.

—¿Ahora sí me hablas? —escupió enojado—. Decídete, niño.

—Limítate a hacer tu trabajo, ¿quieres?

Eso se había repetido Aomine los últimos días. Eso se repetía desde hacía muchos días, desde que sucumbió a lo que sea que lo había poseído cuando decidió corresponder a aquel beso húmedo y desenfrenado en los baños de Jabberwock. Cuando lo acarició olvidando que se trataba de un adolescente quinceañero, del hijo de sus jefes.

Podría perder su empleo e incluso no conseguir otro en ningún lugar. Podría ir a la cárcel por pederasta. Suficiente tenía con descubrir que sentía atracción por un hombre, que ni siquiera era uno aún.

—No entiendes nada porque no eres más que un maldito niño malcriado —afirmó con dientes apretados, sus dedos se cerraban con fuerza en el volante. Sus niveles de ira subieron cuando escuchó a Kise soltar un suspiro cargado de burla.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Aomine. No me interesa. —Lo miró. Una sonrisa arrogante tironeaba de sus labios—. Yo al menos tengo claro lo que quiero y no soy un cobarde que no es capaz de admitírselo a sí mismo.

Un par de golpes a la ventana interrumpieron las palabras que Aomine estuvo a punto de utilizar para objetar. En realidad, iba a mandarlo al infierno con palabras nada sutiles. Bajó el vidrio de la ventanilla y observó con ojos molestos al grupo de personas detenidas junto a la camioneta.

—¿Se les olvidó algo?

—Nada, Suzuki-san. —Kise se apresuró a responder, sonriendo ampliamente. Esto provocó un sinfín de sentimientos de odio en Daiki—. Estábamos charlado sobre mi horario de mañana, ya sabes. La hora en la que deberá ir a recogerme para llevarme al instituto y todo eso.

—Oh, ya veo —agregó un joven, mirando el interior de la camioneta, para después dirigir sus ojos a la notable tensión en el cuello de Aomine—. Deben estar cansados —concluyó—. Será mejor que se apresuren o no tendrán tiempo de dormir nada.

—Eso mismo le decía a Aominecchi, pero él insistió en arreglar todo antes de ir a las calles. Con todo eso de los accidentes.

—Eso está muy bien —dijo alegre la maquillista. Aomine dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y condujo su mano al interruptor para subir el vidrio de la ventana.

—Disculpen, pero debemos irnos.

Salió del aparcamiento subterráneo, y Kise volvió a voltear hacia la ventana, ignorándolo nuevamente. Condujo hasta la mansión Kise, deteniéndose dentro del garaje. Antes de que Ryōta pudiera bajarse, colocó el seguro a las puertas.

—Vamos a hablar —demandó, tomándolo del brazo. De un movimiento brusco, Kise se zafó.

—No tengo nada qué hablar contigo, Aomine. Déjame en paz y abre las puertas.

—¿Qué, ya no soy «Aominecchi»? —ironizó molesto. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba dejándose llevar, y que cuando eso sucedía nada bueno resultaba. Se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz, apretándolo. Necesitaba relajarse—. Escucha…, lo que ocurrió el otro día…

—Lo dejaste más que claro —lo interrumpió, apretando los dientes—. Un adolescente y además un hombre —repitió, recordando lo herido que se sintió al escuchar aquello.

—No fue lo que quise…

—Pero lo dijiste. —Kise tenía la mala costumbre de interrumpirlo. Bufó por eso—. Estoy cansado, déjame bajar.

Él también estaba cansado, no sólo físicamente. Ese maldito adolescente provocaba estragos en su maldita cabeza. Presionó el botón para quitar el seguro y lo vio bajar por el rabillo del ojo.

«¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?» Se reprendió mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que también bajaba del vehículo. Intentó detenerse, pero su cuerpo no obedecía al lado racional de su cerebro. Sujetándolo de un brazo, jaló a Kise para estrellarlo contra la camioneta, tomando posesión inmediata de sus labios y cintura.

A pesar de la sorpresa, Kise no dudó en corresponderle. Movía sus labios frotándolos contra los suyos y abrió la boca a todo lo que el hueso maxilar le permitió para que su lengua pudiera internarse tan hondo como quisiera en la humedad de su boca. Alargando los brazos, consiguió adentrar sus manos al interior de la camisa y dirigirlas a la espalda ancha de Aomine. Apretándola y descendiendo las caricias hasta la espalda baja, para subir nuevamente.

Las manos de Aomine buscaron la cinturilla de su pantalón, quitando la camisa del interior para que sus dedos palparan la suave piel de su abdomen y cintura. El sonido húmedo de sus labios y lenguas era fácilmente aplacado por los constantes gemidos que la cercanía y las caricias les provocaban.

—¿Qué significa esto? —susurró entrecortado, subiendo ambas manos hasta los hombros de Aomine.

—Significa que sigues siendo un niño de quince años y yo un hombre de veintisiete… —respondió, acariciándole los labios con los suyos en ademanes de volver a besarlo, sin llegar a hacerlo. Kise jadeó anhelante cuando le subió la camisa para rozarle los huesos de la cadera con la yema de los dedos.

—Pronto cumpliré dieciséis… —Bajó las manos hasta el cinturón de Aomine, intentando desabrocharlo.

—No hasta que tengas veintiuno. —Lo detuvo, tomándole las manos y conduciéndolas nuevamente hasta sus hombros. Kise refunfuñó inconforme—. O al menos, dieciocho. —Luego de hacer cálculos, concluyó que esperar seis años era demasiado—. No quiero ir preso, soy demasiado joven y atractivo como para terminar en una sucia prisión.

Kise lo miró con sorpresa, antes de reír frenético.

—Prefiero eso antes de un «porque eres un hombre». —Atrapó con sus labios el labio inferior de Aomine, estirándolo. Y lo miró de tal forma que sintió en sus hombros, bajo el tacto de sus manos, cómo éste se estremecía.

—No me dejarás esperar hasta que tengas dieciocho, ¿verdad? —cuestionó derrotado. Él tampoco creía poseer tal autocontrol, pero debía esforzarse si es que quería continuar viviendo en libertad. Kise negó suavemente con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

—Haré de estos tres años un suplicio para ti, Aominecchi…

.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

Cambié el título porque…, pues porque puedo. Y también me deshice de un párrafo del final que en su momento no estaba muy segura de dejar, pero lo había hecho. :v

Unas pequeñas aclaraciones que hice cuando subí esto en AY:

*Realmente, el título anterior (y nombre de la canción) decía «un ángel», y es exactamente lo contrario al tipo de «Kise» que quise mostrar en la historia. Algo así como que un ángel puede ser tanto «bueno» como «malo». ¿Se entendió? *No, no se entendió nada xD*

* **Aclaro** que no tengo la más mínima idea de si los ojos de Jason son grises, pero así los vi en la imagen a color del Extra Game (y aún tengo dudas al respecto) =P

.

.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Bis Bald!


End file.
